The art of making bubbles from a soap solution is a well-known form of entertainment. Typically, a bubble wand having a generally circular bubble ring at one end of the wand is immersed in a soap solution or the like of suitable viscosity and surface tension to create an adherent layer of soap solution. The soap solution forms a film which typically spans the entire inner area of the bubble ring. The bubble ring is then blown against to create bubbles. One disadvantage of this technique is that when a user blows against the bubble ring, a user must place his mouth on or about the bubble ring. This is a problem, particularly when there are many users operating the device, because it promotes the spread of germs among users.
Bubble maker toys have been made that provide a fan for producing an airflow against the bubble wand. However, these fans are typically made of a hard plastic material that presents additional safety concerns. For example, a child using the toy could stick his finger in the fan blades while they are rotating causing injury to the child's fingers.
Prior art bubble maker toys have been made which have multiple bubble rings on a single bubble wand for producing multiple bubbles simultaneously. Additionally, bubble maker toys have been produced which create a stream of bubbles. However, problems are encountered when attempting to produce multiple bubble streams. Such problems include having the multiple bubbles stick together or combine to form one cluster of bubbles.
Thus, there is a need for a bubble maker toy having an improved, safe air flow means. There is also a need for a bubble maker toy that can produce multiple streams of bubbles simultaneously and which retains their separate integrities.